The White Dragon 2: Dragons Unleashed
by Elemental Dragon Ace
Summary: For those who have read The White Dragon, you will definitely understand, for those who didn't, go read it. A new Dark force threatens Dragon Realms, but the dark force has not come from any source of that world, but from another. Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1

**The White Dragon Book 2: Dragons Unleashed**

**I'm back with a part two. Now I'm in the story. Drake may not be my true name, but that's how I roll for this story, From now on and forever, I, MC Ace will be called Drake for the story and will only be called MC Ace for a few moments in the beginning. Anyway it's gonna have action, suspense, better structure, and of course some romance. I'll try to make it better than The White Dragon Book 1. Now for a classic disclaimer. Disclaimers: I only own what I come up with. All Spyro characters and others are owned by their respective companies.**

**Chapter 1**

**I'm Back**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Drake yelled as he fell through some inter-dimensional hole.

He felt as if he was being ripped apart and put back together. He began to lose his Dragon appearance and becoming human again. His white wings with a yellow membrane were incinerated and he began to yell louder in pain because he felt like he was burning alive. His horns just fell off and his shaggy hair began to grow. His claws changed into hands and his feet. HIs scales began to become softer smoother into skin. And soon all he felt was his body smack on something hard before going unconscious.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey dad where's my emerald?" A young dragoness asked.

"I think you left it in Danix's room" Her father answered placing his glasses on the table.

"I checked there already" She replied wondering.

"Well Ashley did you check Lavia's room?" Her mother asked while making breakfast for the kids, who were getting ready for school.

Ashley upstairs into Lavia's room.

"Well Jewel, I thought now that she was fifteen she'd have better memory than me" The dragon said to his wife.

"Danix, you know you forgot your emerald plenty of times, being 33 and all you probably don't know where your emerald and mine's are now" Jewel said to Danix.

"Around our necks" Danix said putting his glasses on and grabbing the Warfang Sunday paper.

"Found it!" Ashley shouted.

Back with Drake...

Drake soon regained conciousness and realized what he landed on was...the ground.

"That's the last time I let the Ancestors send me anywhere, so where am I?" Drake thought aloud while he stretched his aching body.

Right then he realized that he was different...he was human, his eyes he thought were gold. He had a white t-shirt with a wolf print on it and blue jeans. Also he had some black Converse sneakers, a black watch and at last a black hooded jacket

"Gah damn it. Is this another test? Do you think this is funny!" Drake asked shouting to the sky.

No response, it was just quite. He looked around and he saw now that he was in a deep forest, it was quite sunny. There was a lot of greenery and it was quite beautiful, but Drake had no time to waste. He walked on trying to pin point his own location to get to Warfang. He stumbled upon a gently stream and as he went for a quick drink he saw that he wasn't just human he was younger. He could see that his eyes were gold, but his eyes changed to different colors, and he had black shaggy hair also. He took a deeper look at himself and guessed that he was probably fifteen again. He sighed and looked to the sky. He just shook his head and drank some water then walked on until he heard something.

**Back in Danix's peaceful home...**

"Ashley, Danix, Riptide, Lavia, and Veintoria, come for your breakfast" Jewel called.

They all were ready to eat and rushed down the stairs. In front of them was a plate of scrambled eggs. Ashley was a white dragon like her father has the same appearances of her father except she had slender body cause she was a female and she had scarlet red eyes like her mother, who was taking easy bites of her eggs . Next to her was her twin brother, full name, Danix Jr., He had all the looks of his father and his charm. He was Danix's mini me, not to mention he also got his appetite. Danix Jr. slid all the food down his mouth and belched saying excuse me afterwards. Now for the other pair of twins, Riptide loves to have fun and gained lost of his parent's , wanting to go an adventure all the time. He had his blue eyes and scales ,yellow underbelly and fish like tailtip you wouldn't want to mess with him the water, it would be quite shocking if you know what I mean, he loves his mom's cooking, but don't be surprised if you see him messing with the electricity in the kitchen.

Now for his twin Lavia, first of all she's kind of the girly one, but isn't afraid to get dirty or stick up for the others, If you see lava or heat coming out of the ground and it seems like the earth is shaking, you better run. She loves her mom's cooking, but there are some chances you'll see her heating the food to make it better. Last but not least the quick, the dragon speedster for years in Warfang High, Veintoria, let's just say when she says go, you go. Though she prefers her fathers cooking, she'll eat her mom's anytime. As soon as they finished eating, Jewel gave them their pouches with their scrolls.

"Bye dad, bye mom" They all said as they flew off out the door.

Jewel went back and sat with Danix.

"Oh Danix there growing up so fast" Jewel told Danix.

"Honey, are you worried about them leaving the nest?" Danix asked.

She nodded. Danix dragged her closer.

"Jewel, I know that they will visit even if they grow up and get their own lives, maybe have their own children. And I'll always be here for you" Danix said kissing her own her forehead.

"Danix let's have another" Jewel said out of the blue.

"Oh look at the time! I've got to get work" Danix said looking at his imaginary watch, rushing to get all his things and flying through the door the sky heading toward the guards to start his shift.

She sighed and looked at their wedding photo. It was a picture of their first dance. Then she decided to visit Cynder.

**Back in the deep forest a bit near Warfang...**

"Who's their?" Drake asked in a defensive stance then out of nowhere something drove its horns into Drake's chest.

He coughed out some blood before looking down, seeing that it was a black dragoness with a yellow underbelly stabbing him with her horns while his back was against a tree. She seemed young, maybe fifteen. She had a sharp tail blade and about six gold horns. She stared with her emerald eyes.

''Who are you? What are you? Are you an Ape?" She interrogated.

Drake just laughed.

"What's the joke?" She said seriously.

"Well shouldn't...*cough*...you be in school...*cough*...*cough*" Drake joked.

She shoved her horns deeper and sending poison into his body. Drake clenched his teeth a bit.

"Didn't your mother tell you that you shouldn't attack strangers when your going to school?" Drake joked more while coughing between.

"You don't even know my mother so shut up?!" She said a bit angered.

"Oh, but I think I know who is" Drake said with a smile.

"What?!" The dragoness said confused.

"You have most of her appearances you fight like her, speak like her, but there's one thing that kind of made me have doubt, you don't have her manners or at least you're not using them now. Your mother is Cynder" Drake said coughing in between with a smile.

She let go of him and Drake healed like it was nothing.

"How did you...?" She asked.

"Well I could have gotten out easily and could have killed you, but I didn't because I knew your father Spyro would kill me" Drake continued.

"But how do you know my parents, you didn't even know my name?" She asked confused.

"Well I know your Uncle Danix" He went on.

"Who are you? What are you?" She asked.

"I'm MC Ace, but I like to call myself Drake and I'm human" Drake answered.

"What's a human?" She asked.

"Wow her parents never told her about humans, they kept the secret from her" Drake thought staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked.

"Take me to your parents" Drake ordered.

In Spyro's home...

"Spyro, where's Sombra and Dizzy?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know aren't they in their rooms?" Spyro asked.

"No, but Spirit is getting ready for school. He's so excited to join a sport" Cynder continued.

"What is Sombra up to now the last thing we need is a dragon ending up in the hospital" Spyro replied.

Back with Drake...

"So what's your name? I'm Sombra" Sombra told Drake.

"Not important Sombra, just lead me to your parents" Drake replied.

"Ok, can you explain to me what's a human?" She asked.

"Can you stop asking questions?" Drake asked in reply.

"Why don't just take a ride on my back?" SHe asked.

"I thought you'd never ask" Drake said jumping on her back.

"Hold on" She said before taking off.

Soon they were near the house right over Warfang.

"I'll take it from here" Drake said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Then Drake jumped off her back and dived head on.

"Show off!" Sombra yelled.

"I couldn't help my self!" He yelled back.

When Drake was nearing the ground he flipped landing on the ground with his feet. Sombra followed behind and landed right behind him.

"Alright this my home" Sombra said.

Drake knocked and Cynder opened the door.

"Hi mom, this is Drake" Sombra said to her mother.

"Hi" Drake said with a smile.

"Spyro, honey. There's a human at the door" Cynder said.

Spyro came to the door.

"Don't be alarmed we'll send you back to your world" Spyro quickly said.

"So you don't know who I am,... wait I forgot we didn't actually met I'm the one Danix should call MC Ace, but call me Drake" Drake replied.

"Ok what are you guys talking about and what is a human?!" She asked confused.

"Sombra a human is a creature from another world that was crucially to the three-year war" Spyro began to tell the whole story to their daughter.

Spyro and Cynder soon finished and left Sombra in awe.

"Keep this only between the family, tell no one else" Cynder finished.

"Wow" Sombra told them.

"Sombra, Where's Dizzy?" Her mother asked.

"Well I don't know" She answered.

"Drake, why are you here?" Someone asked.

Drake looked around and saw that a yellow dragoness with a black underbelly and two black horns and light purple eyes on the ceiling lying upside down.

"Dizzy get down from there, you haven't that mastered that move yet" Cynder told her daughter.

"Well I've been practicing... woah..." She said before falling.

Drake caught her and quickly put her down.

"Alright where's Danix or is there another teenager that's going to pop out of nowhere" Drake said.

Then out of nowhere a Black scaled male dragon with a magenta under belly with blue eyes appeared.

"Me and my big mouth" Drake thought out loud.

The dragon was holding a gem and wearing a certain wristband.

"I told you not to touch these things, Cyndro " Spyro told his son.

"Alright what do we do now?" Cyndro asked.

Then there was a knock at the door and Jewel came in. The first things her eyes were centered on Drake.

"Hi Jewel, what's up?" Drake asked.

"Who's the human?" Jewel asked.

"I'm MC Ace, but call me Drake" Drake answered.

"What's going on?" Jewel asked.

"Don't worry just take me to Danix" Drake answered.

"Wait a minute your not going time to tell us?" Sombra asked.

"Heck no, too many dragons. I only need Danix" Drake continued sounding a bit rude.

"Alright where is Danix?" Drake asked.

"He's working, he's guarding the city entrance" Jewel said.

"I'll help you find him I already have work to go to" Spyro said getting his pouch.

"Alright kids get to school" Cynder said giving them their pouches.

"Yeah you would be quite a nuisance if you came" Drake added.

Sombra glared with her emerald eyes.

Drake stepped out with his hood over his head as the reached the street where most of dragons were. They stared at Drake, Drake thought that they were staring because his clothes and wondering if he was a cheetah or not.

"Drake keep up" Spyro said as they walked.

Drake walked faster, but then he felt a surge of pain in his leg and he dropped to the ground.

"Drake are you ok?!" Spyro asked.

Drake's arms had a holographic glow looking like claws.

"I...I...I feel so much pain" Drake said holding his hand tight.

"Alright I'll take you back to house" Spyro said worrying.

Then the pain vanished. Everyone was staring at the two.

"No need to, the pain's gone" Drake said getting up looking around fixing his hood.

"What happened?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know, I've always shared a body in this world maybe I just need to rest, but after we speak to Danix" Drake answered.

All the other dragons were staring.

"Let's keep moving" Drake said.

After walking on they finally found Danix. He was sitting down guarding the traditional entrance.

"Danix, there's someone who wants to talk to you" Spyro said as he walked forward.

"What is it?" Danix asked.

Then Drake walked forward.

"Remember me, MC Ace, but call me Drake" Drake said with a smile.

"I didn't expect you to be so small and human" Danix replied.

"There's something I need to tell you something Important" Drake began.

"What's the problem?" Danix asked.

"Let's go somewhere private, Spyro take Danix shift while he's gone alright. I'll fill you in If it's necessary" Drake said to them.

Danix and Drake walked into a dark empty alley.

"What's happening?" Danix asked.

"Something big, there's dark force heading to this world. If we don't stop it here it will consume all worlds. Even the one I've been searching for all these years" Drake answered.

"Why are you fifteen and human?" Danix asked confused.

"I'm not sure, but I think the Ancestors are testing me for some reason" Drake answered pondering about it himself.

"So what do we do?" Danix asked.

"We wait and don't tell anyone else what I've told you. I don't anyone else knowing until it's necessary" Drake answered in reply.

"When will I know when it's necessary?" Danix asked.

"Well that's for me to figure out and for you to know when I tell you, know enough with the questions... Ahhhhh!..." Drake answered, but then felt a shock of pain all over his body.

"What's wrong Drake?" Danix asked in concern for his friend's well-being.

"My body, I feel like I'm being electrocuted" Drake answered in pain.

Then out of nowhere I portal opened and werewolf-like creatures came out. They had curved spikes pointing up their arms, they were pretty huge, and they had glowing yellow eyes and had pitch black forms. There snouts were the worse, when they screeched or howled it seemed like you can see their black breath and there tongue's were kind of like Venom's tongue frm Spider-man . There were four small ones and one huge one.

"Aroooooooh*Snarl*" The biggest one sounded.

His huge form would have intimidate regular dragon, but Drake isn't an ordinary dragon. For no clear reason Drake had rage.

"Danix let me handle this" Drake ordered.

"Your not going to have all the fun" Danix said.

"That was an order" Drake said seriously with his eyes red.

Danix took a step back.

"Your move bastards" Drake said with a smile.

The smaller ones charged ahead and when they charged,Drake charged. He elbowed one in the chest breaking its ribs. The monster screeched in pain and fell to the ground. It started to cough out blood until it couldn't breath anymore and died. The others dog piled on Drake, clawing at him. Drake just grabbed by its leg and used it as a weapon slamming him around then knocking the others with it. Danix watched in horror as Drake seemed to look a bit darker, his teeth were sharp and his eyes looked menacing. Drake then held the only small one by its neck and choked it to death. Then there was just one thing that creeped Danix out now Drake was growing a dragon tail. Then the huge one charged at him on all fours and jumped at Danix, but Drake dodged by sliding under him and kicking behind him sending him into the sunlight and instantly he incinerated. Drake then felt dizzy.

"Danix don't tell anyone and I hate my life" Drake said before fainting.

Danix walked by him, Drake looked torn up his clothes were torn he had a few bite marks and clawing marks. Drake instantly became a dragon again.

"Well at least we don't need to hide him anymore" Danix said grabbing body carrying him home.


	2. Chapter 2

**The White Dragon 2 : Dragons Unleashed**

**Next chapter, Drake is going to go all out on this one or is it the other chapter. My imagination is going wild with this one so I might go wild. Arooooooooooooooooooooarararooooooh! Now that I got that out of my system. I'll start the chapter. Disclaimers: I own only what I come up with.**

**Chapter 2**

**New Friend**

"Ah where am I?" Drake asked shaking his head.

"He looked around he was in a blue painted room with surfing posters and many scientific experimental objects that dealt with electricity, the room had its own bathroom and a lot of other stuff. Soon Riptide entered the room.

"Your room is quite shocking" Drake told Riptide.

"How original" Riptide said with sarcasm.

"Maybe I said that to soon, wait who are you?" Drake said getting up from the light blue bed.

"I'm Riptide, Danix's son" Riptide told him.

"Ok any siblings? Dake asked.

"Yeah, Lavia, Danix, Veintoria and Ashley" Riptide answered.

"Alright good to know, where's your father?" Drake told him.

"He's resting, he's a bit tired you've been out for hours. It's late in the afternoon now" Riptide answered.

"Well what do you want to do?" Drake asked.

"Well want to mess with my shocking experiments?" Riptide asked.

"No, I rather go to bed" Drake said not really caring.

**The next morning...**

Drake woke up yawning and when he woke up yawning he saw a white dragoness right in front of his face.

"Waaa!" Drake sounded.

"Hi, I'm Ashley" The dragoness said with a friendly face.

"Why are you in here? I just wanted a calm morning!" Drake said not knowing his voice grew louder.

"Woah calm down. I just came in to meet you" She said stepping back.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me" Drake told her.

"It's cool, I get a bit ticked off when I get startled right when I wake up" Ashley told him.

"Well, where's your father?" Drake asked.

"Work" Ashley answered.

"Mother?" Drake continued.

"Preparing breakfast omelets" Ashley answered.

Drake just remembered that he hasn't eaten since he got there he was starving.

"May I join?" Drake asked politely.

"Well...of course. Mi Casa, Our home, Is tu Casa. Mom won't mind" Ashley answered.

"Thanks" Drake replied.

"Alright I'll be getting ready for school, so dig in before everyone eats everything" Ashley told him before walking through the door.

He got out of the bed and decided to wash up. He entered the bathroom and looked at the mirror and saw he had some scratches still.

"How is this possible am I becoming a regular dragon. Nah, it can't be maybe my body is still adjusting, right" Danix examining himself.

He washed his face and exited the bathroom to see Riptide waiting at the door.

"Hey Riptide" Drake said to his...well you couldn't say they're friends, more like I know your father and I'm the guy to save the world.

"Hey Drake, all finished" Riptide replied.

"Yeah, I'm heading downstairs" Drake told him.

Drake passed him and exited the room and heard a scream and shout.

"Is that what I think it is?! It can't be!" Someone shouted.

"Drake followed the sound to a room and he opened the door to see that it was...PINK! It was also a bit red, but still it was pink. He also saw that the one screaming and shouting was a red dragoness who was observing her scales on her face with her mirror.

"I can't have a blemish" She said to herself.

"Really a blemish, that what all the screaming was all about" Drake said out loud not knowing.

"Isn't it rude to enter a dragoness's room without permission?" She told him.

"Tell that to your mother, but never mind that. " Drake said rudely.

"I am one with beauty that has no need for blemishes" She continued.

"And I thought I left the queen back in England" Drake replied.

She began to get really red.

All you know a huge breath of fire came out the room and Drake hit the railing.

"Where's the fire, mam?" Drake said totally out of it.

Drake shook his head and stood up.

"Alright I'm sorry?" Drake said not wanting to know what else she can do.

"And" She said.

"What else can I say I barely know who you are" Drake said a bit scared.

She again started up and shot another. Drake dodged it, but got hit with another one and he coughed out some smoke.

"Your beautiful" Drake said as a last resort.

"I know" She said walking back to her room.

"Wait what's your name, daughter of Danix" Drake said formally, but a bit jokingly.

She glared, but then with a smile she said,"Lavia".

"Ok mental note, stay on Lavia's good side" Drake said dusting himself off.

He walked ahead downstairs to finally he saw breakfast. His mouth wanted to chomp at something.

He sat on the table with his head on it.

"Hey you, want some breakfast" Jewel said with a smile.

"Yes, I would be delighted" He replied.

"So Jewel, how's it been for the fifteen years of peace?" Drake asked.

"It's been peaceful, it's what I wanted all of my childhood" Jewel answered.

Drake sighed.

"What's the matter?" Jewel asked.

"Well I never get to rest, it's always work, work, work. The Ancestors are like, save this world, that world, look after that world it needs your help. This universe is in crisis. I sometimes want a simple life. I wanted to go to high school and get a job and have time to relax like all the other humans from my world. I just wanted to be normal, but I had my own destiny or something. Forced or not I had to go through with it" Drake answered.

"You poor thing" Jewel said passing his omelet.

"Thankyou" Drake said then chowing down.

Soon the kids came down also.

"So your Drake I imagined you much bigger, I'm Danix by the way" Danix Jr. told Drake.

"Yeah I can tell" Drake said.

"I'm Veintoria" The wind dragoness said.

"'sup" Drake said.

Soon all was done eating and the kids went off for school. Danix rested for a few minutes then decided to leave.

"Jewel I'm gonna go for a walk" Drake said exiting the door.

"Alright, Drake. Don't get in any trouble" Jewel told him.

Drake walked out and took a stroll he took time to observe everything. Mothers with their young ones, Adult males working hard, and a lot of other things. Soon two Adult dragon confronted him. One was a huge earth dragon, the other a fire dragon.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school, kid?" One of them asked.

"As you can see I'm no kid, I'm...shoot" Drake said caught in his own stupidity.

"Your coming with us" The other said.

"Maybe this can benefit me in some ways" Drake thought.

With no resistance he let them take him to the Warfang temple. As they waked the asked him a series of questions.

"Are you related to Danix in any way?" The Earth dragon asked.

"Why yes, I'm a cousin of his, adopted. I'm not really a white dragon just born with white scales and the ability to breath a white fire" Drake lied.

"Why aren't you in school?" They asked.

"I didn't feel like it" Drake continued.

"Well we're taking you as a gift" They said sarcastically.

"Oh alright, I got nothing else to do anyway" Drake replied.

Soon they arrived at the temple. It was way huge and had a bit of an ancient architectural detail and many hallways and rooms. They escorted him to the Guardian's office. Once entered the two adult dragons left him there with the guardians.

"Skipping school Danix, I expected better from you" Cyril said disappointed.

"Didn't you want a great education maybe in Science" Volteer said with his quick tongue.

"Three weeks detention and a Parental conference" Terrador simply said.

"Woah you guys are harsh, but sadly I'm not going to accept does punishments" Drake continued with a grin on his face.

"Why not?" Terrador said in an angered tone feeling disrespected.

"Because I'm not Danix" Drake replied.

"Lying now Danix, what has gotten into you" Cyril said with a flustered expression on his face.

"Alright don't believe me, Humans are creatures from an alternate world in which were a great part of the three-year war. Also Danix Sr., I'm just gonna call him senior, came from the human world when he was only fifteen. I'm Ace's other half, call me Drake. And further on, Terrador your earliest grandfather's name was Odin originally, though he changed it to Thor to protect his family from attackers during a revolution in the Dragon Realms dating back to many years during the first formation of the Dragon Realm society" Drake continued.

"How? No one knows that except me and my relatives" Terrador said confused.

"Again I am other Ace's half, call me Drake. And I'll love to fill you in all the details of my visit" Drake said.

He filled them in everything.

"Quite dumbfounding, alright we are sorry for disrupting..." Volteer was cut off.

"Don't be I need you to enroll me in the school, I may think that since I encountered the Darkness before many times even in different worlds. I think I need to protect Danix and Spyro's children. I know this may be difficult, but I think the Darkness wants to destroy the most powerful beings in each world" Drake added.

"Why certainly we will" Cyril said understanding.

"But you do understand you cannot tell anyone else" Drake replied.

"Understood, now get to class here's your schedule Drake" Terrador told him as he gave him the schedule.

Drake walked through the halls and thought about what just happened.

"Wait I'm going to school, I'm really idiotic. Being responsible sucks, why oh why do I have to do this" Drake thought.

He walked on ahead to his first class to see that the teacher was a black dragon with a blue underbelly, wing membrane and horns and her name was Ms. Venoa and she had a tail blade. Also that he had a friend there also, two friends to be exact. It was Sombra and Riptide.

"This is Drake, your new classmate" The teacher said in nice voice.

"Hey Drake" All the other students said greeting him.

There was an empty seat right in between Sombra and Riptide, coincidently. The teacher sent him to the seat and continued class. Sombra nicely gave him a scroll and a pen or something like pen(Drake hasn't seen a pen in years).

"Thanks" Drake said sadly.

"Why are you here?" Riptide asked.

"Tell ya later" Drake responded.

After two long boring periods of learning shit that Drake lived through and other things, it was lunch and the best part of lunch is you catch your own food. Drake had tenths and then he explained everything to Sombra and the other siblings and cousins.

"Alright good to know and you are totally retarded I'll give up school any day to become a hero and save the world" Riptide said.

"I'll take a regular life any day, then some horrible saving the world deal" Drake replied.

"But my dad told me there's nothing better than saving the world" Danix said.

"Your dad had easy, He didn't go through the bull went through for this world and the others" Drake continued.

"Like what" Riptide said rudely.

"In your father's case no one was injured, no I mean killed. I've seen many deaths. I've been through a lot of crud and knowing I could lose everything that keeps me here doing the crap I'm doing now. Once in war of the first white dragon vs. the first dark dragon on the dragon realms, I had to choose between to Dragoness. At the time I temporarily was separated from Ace. Ace was caught trying to defeat one of the bosses of the enemy. I was weak and had only as much energy to save one, Kiariana or her sister, Zariana. Zariana was a beautiful crystal dragon, as you may know crystal dragons draw energy from their surroundings and reflect all attacks on the user, but anyway she was a close freind..." Drake was cut off.

"Was she your mate?" Sombra said surprised.

"No, Let me finish, alright where was I, ok. OH right, so I had to choose. Zariana and Kiariana where both hanging from cages over a portal to a Dark abyss of destruction. If I saved one the other would fall. So I thought about it , but it was too late. She was just telling to save Kiariana, because the purple dragon line, so I mouthed out I'm sorry and saved the purple dragon and returned to Ace saying nothing for months" Drake said.

"Nice story, got anymore fairy tales" Someone said.

Then surprisingly it was a crystal dragon she had scales that glimmered and shined in the sun and it seemed to change colors. She had silver beautiful horns and underbelly. Also she had a crystal shard-like tail tip or blade one could say.

"Hey Krystal, what's up this is our cousin Drake" Sombra said introducing Drake.

"Hey" Drake said politely.

"So got anymore stories?" She asked.

Drake just left saying nothing.

"Um ok?" Krystal said confused.

Soon it was time for gym or sparring to be correct. First up was Drake vs. Danix, They both went into there defensive stances. When the match started there was a flash alone and Danix was pinned to the ground by Drake. After a few more spars showing that Drake was obviously superior in the matches though the other dragons and dragoness did well also.

Then it was one more class on magic and elements. Drake did great on the class he even taught something to the male fire dragon teacher and that was how to burst into flames in one area vanish in flames and reappear in another area in another burst of flames. Now it was time to go home. He was walking with Danix and his siblings they their home after saying goodbye to Sombra and her siblings.

"Hey wait up, Drake" Someone said and that someone was Krystal.

Drake turned around to see her coming toward him.

"You guys go on ahead I'll catch up" Drake told Danix and the others.

"Hi Krystal, what's up?" Drake said greeting her.

"Oh nothing I'm just bored got nothing better to do and..." She was cut off.

"You have some suspicions about me" Drake said.

"I wasn't going to say that, but yes I'm a bit curious, out of nowhere you come and say that your that your related to Danix and Sombra's siblings. What are you hiding?" She said as they walked on.

"Well isn't that what dragoness like, mysterious dragons" Drake replied.

"You aren't answering the question" She said.

"Alright, I'm not hiding and can you give me some personal space" Drake said feeling a bit awkward.

Krystal didn't realized that she made him fall on his back by getting a bit to close and over him. She stepped back and Drake got up.

"Well I'll be going now" Drake said feeling a bit awkward.

Drake flew off toward Danix's house. He soon realized she was heading in the same direction, but not exactly the same, he soon noticed that she just lived a few blocks ahead from Danix's house. He flew on a head and flew through the window landing inside nicely. That night after dinner Drake went to sleep beside Riptide's bed in a sleeping bag or that's what Drake thought it was. Though he slept well under the light of the full moon that shined through the window and there was cool nice breeze going through the room, but then Drake felt hot really hot. And he soon had a horrible nightmare. He saw some of the rampaging dark troops destroying Warfang and one stood out from the others it was bigger than all of them, but it had white fur. It soon began chasing his friends until It just began chasing Krystal and it caught her and Drake couldn't move. That was the end of the dream and he woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**The White Dragon 2 : Dragons Unleashed**

**I am just going to say a few things before I start this chapter. First, just to make sure you get this clear, there are many Aces in different dimensions. Second, there's something strange happening. Lastly Disclaimers: I own only what I come up with. Now Enjoy Chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

**Beast**

Drake woke up feeling sweaty and hot, he just had a horrible nightmare. That he failed and the Dark Forces have arrived and he couldn't do anything to stop them. But something was strange it felt as if he knew the white beast he saw in his dream. What could it mean? He walked ahead to the shower to clear his mind and figure out what his dream meant. After he was done he came out with his scales shining in the rising sun clean as ever, but he was still bothered mentally. Riptide was still asleep and it was about two hours before he should wake up for school. He decided to pass the time looking around the house. He soon came upon some trophies, medals, and some trinkets from Danix's adventures. Drake took Danix's wristband that was still its same silver with the white dragon symbol and activated it. It turned on and it felt like a video game in the full dragon body armor.

"I remember how Danix used this, maybe I can figure out how it works" Drake said deactivating it.

He began taking it apart carefully, but it kept coming back together piece by piece.

"Clever Kai, but I can make it better" Drake said as he looked at the wristband.

He then duplicated one for himself and then began tinkering with the new wristband that had a gold dragon symbol standing out from the silver. He quickly went around the house looking for tools to work on the project. He grabbed a blow torch and other tools from Riptide's room that was under the bed. He began welding the armor after activation without wearing the wristband. He modified it by accessing an ability to fit any-size of the wearer and making it turn it a vehicle...that was a bit of an extra, it was an accident. He soon completed it by allowing it to come apart and come together any time he wanted it to. It could attach itself to wearer if called. He did most of the test outside so he wouldn't cause damage. He even modified it so it can not only be a wristband,but other forms to hide the device. It was quite fun and he began working on many projects like a technological crossbow that shoots explosive arrows and he joined it with a shield allowing it fold into the crossbow. He even got some material to create a robot dragon and GPS for Warfang that looked a bit like a toy with dragon like details. When he was done he fell asleep with the inventions until he was woken up.

**Drake wakes up...**

Someone shakes Drake to wake up.

"Huh, mother is that you?" Drake said sleepily.

"What did you do?" Riptide asked.

"What do you mean?" Drake asked.

He pointed at the technology.

"Oh I tinkered" Drake said.

"Awesome, how did you learn how to do this?" Riptide replied.

"Well, you pick up a few skills when you actually go on epic long-lasting quest searching for you long-lost home, sort of a hobby" Drake told him.

"Can I try them out?" Riptide asked.

"Well I'll have to think about that, but where is everyone else" Drake answered.

"They're still asleep, I wake up an hour before I normally should, It's an electric dragon thing, but why are you awake?" Riptide continued.

"It's a white dragon thing sometimes I have nightmares, it's nothing really" Drake said quietly and trying make Riptide not think of it too much.

"Alright, well I'm going to take this" Riptide said grabbing the Warfang GPS,but Drake grabbed his claw.

"I said don't touch" Drake said in an angered tone squeezing tighter.

"Ow, what's wrong with you man?" RIptide said in pain.

Drake realized what he was doing.

"I'm sorry" Drake said.

**Later that day...**

Two dragons walking through the forest, one was a male fire dragon and the other was an Ice dragoness. As they walked on talking they stumbled upon a footprint, it looked nothing like a dragon's or any other creature's print in the Dragon Realms. They walked back to Warfang to report the sight. A few moments later, guards were sent to investigate. Danix and Spyro were one of them that went to look around the area. Danix looked at the print focused on how it looked, it reminded him of a wolves paw print, but something wasn't right about it. He then thought about the dark force and whispered his theory to Spyro. They walked on to find more claw marks on the trees. The were many broken trees like something went on a rampage of destruction.

**Back with Drake...**

Drake came to Danix's home after long day of school, Drake his scrolls outside and flew on the roof and sat down to think. Soon he noticed that someone else was also on the roof, it was Krystal. She was looking at the sky and seemed relaxed as her scales shined in the sun.

"Gahhh, why, why, Why?!" Drake yelled flying down to the ground when he lands he sees Sombra walking toward the house.

Drake walks back and forth blabbing about his predicaments as a pink dragoness with red eyes approached him.

"Excuse, I have a letter for Danix Jr" The dragoness said coming forth said, but Drake was still blabbing about something.

"Why-do-I-have-to-do all-of-this-and-why-is-it-so hard? Why-do-I-feel-so-weird? Why-can't I-just-do-it, it's-so-simple, I'll-just-do-it" Drake said speaking really fast then he kissed the dragoness, but he didn't quite notice he kept blabbing on while his eyes were pink.

"...uh...um...uh" The dragoness put the letter down and just left flying away blushing a bit.

Drake just kept on until Sombra came by just as the dragoness left.

"Drake, did you just do, what I think you did?" Sombra asked.

Drake almost kissed her, but Sombra smacked him and began slamming on the ground for a while then stopped..

"What's wrong with you?!" Sombra yelled.

"I...I...my mind is messed up, what was I doing?" Drake asked.

"You almost kissed me and you were blabbling about something" She said in rage.

"Not again, sorry it's kind of a flaw all White Dragons have. We sometimes go a little crazy when we don't control our emotions. It usually happens when your like 18" Drake explained.

"Did I do anything else?" Drake asked.

"You kissed lovey-dovey Flare, daughter of Flame and Ember" Sombra answered.

"Run that by me again" Drake said not sure if he just heard what she just said.

"Flame and Ember's daughter" Sombra told him.

"*ugh**ugh**ugh* I'm totally going to get it later" Drake said coughing.

"Come on I'll help you through" Sombra told him.

"There's the love and compassion you got from your mother" Drake replied.

"Let's just get a snack" Sombra said walking inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**The White Dragon 2: Dragons Unleashed  
**

**Sorry for being a little late on updating being in the ninth grade and I also went on a cruise, It was pretty awesome. Alright anyways I'm back and I need some more Ideas so pour it out on me. And that's about it. Now let's begin with the story. Disclaimers: I own only what I come up with. Chapter 4 right here.**

**Chapter 4**

**True Colors**

It was a normal day in Dragon City ,for now. And Drake walked ahead to Flame and Ember's house with Sombra to clear thing's up with Flare.

"Alright we just need to tell her what's happening it won't hurt to tell Flame and Ember either" Sombra told him.

"But I'm not good with other dragons. I was kid made into a war machine to help in wars" Drake told.

"Your going to do it" Sombra continued.

"No I'm not going to I rather jump off cliffs" Drake told her.

"Don't make you through you threw the window" Sombra told him.

"Fine" Drake said knocking on the door.

And to Drake's dismay Flare opened it and then slammed it on Drake's face.

"See no one's home let's leave" Drake said.

Sombra glared.

"Ok" Drake responded.

Drake knocked again and this time Flame opened the door.

"Dear it's Sombra and Danix Jr." Flame shouted upstairs.

"No not Danix Jr., It's Ace, but the other one, now sit down we need to talk. I'm Drake, you call me Drake" Drake clarified.

Once done explaining to Ember and Flame, they were shocked, but didn't seem to surprised.

"Oh I knew it" Ember said.

"What do you mean?" Drake asked.

"She means we knew the peace would only last a decade. There's bound to be War sometime, this place has too much history" Flame answered.

"Ok, but we need to speak to your daughter alone" Sombra said thinking it sounded a bit awkward.

"Understood, but why?" Flame asked.

"*Ugh**ugh**ugh*" Drake coughed a few times.

"It's classified information" Sombra answered.

"Well ok" Ember said thinking they sounded a bit suspicious.

Sombra and Drake made their way upstairs into the room to find something that shocked him and Sombra. There was pink everywhere and pictures of Danix Jr. on the walls, but Flare was taking some down to put new ones. And she even had a shrine.

"Um...Sombra...do you do this, is this normal?...Or am I in the wrong world, because this doesn't look healthy for a kid to do this" Drake said a bit a afraid.

"Nope this looks other worldly to me. It's creeping me out too" Sombra replied.

Then Flare saw them and hid in the closet.

"Get out of my room" Flare said softly and embarrassed.

"Um yep I feel like doing that right now, but I'm not, I really have something important to tell you" Drake said.

Drake explained to her right there what happened. Soon as she came out of the closet, she stared at Drake and seemed in love.

"Alright your creeping me out" Drake told her.

"Sorry you just look so much like Danix Jr." Flare told him.

"Ok I feel like barfing and your still creeping me out" Drake said taking a few steps back.

"Tell Dj I said hi" Flare told him.

"Who?" Drake asked confused.

"She shortened Danix Jr." Sombra answered.

"Ok, well I'll be going now I shall never speak to you again" Drake said as he left the room.

He flew downstairs and said goodbye to Flame and Ember. Once outside Drake spoke to Sombra.

"That girl has some problems she's more delusional than Ember ever was" Drake said.

"That's Flare" Sombra replied.

"Anyway what do you want to do?" Drake asked.

"Hmm well why don't you go visit the neighbors, while I study my magic and elements" Sombra answered.

"Nah don't socialize well, I'm going back to Uncle's place to hang with your cousins" Drake told her.

"Well alright don't get into any trouble" Sombra replied.

"Ha trouble, I am said to be the smartest dragon in history, though I don't think myself like that. I can handle about any situation" Drake answered.

**Later that day...**

Drake was relaxing on the roof and soon Lavia came up.

"Hey" Lavia said as she came up.

"Hey" Drake said.

" What are you doing here?" Lavia asked.

"Relaxing" Drake answered.

"How can you relax?" She asked.

"Well I'm carefree, I'm not going to stress myself to exhaustion" He answered.

Then Krystal was on her roof. Drake's eyes grew wide-eyed and became pink.

"She is beautiful" Drake said.

"You really like her" Lavia replied.

"I...I...can't I could be old enough to be her grandfather" Drake told her.

"Well you said you weren't sure old you were and there are different worlds so different times so you could of been fifteen all this time" She replied.

"Why am I talking to you I barely know you and what do you know?" Drake asked rudely.

"I know you too well" She responded.

"Stop reading my thoughts" He told her sounding a bit angry.

"How did you...?" Lavia asked confused.

"I read yours and whose this Fercavas" Drake asked with a smirk.

"He's my friend" Lavia answered.

"Why do you think about him so much?" He asked.

"It's not him, it's his girlfriend, Tierra. She's such a pain sometimes though she's kind-hearted. She can be over possessive not wanting me near him because everyone thinks that I try to steal their mates just because the boys sometimes are just...I don't know...overwhelmed by my beauty I could say" She answered.

"Well alright, so whose Sylver?" Drake then asked.

"Um...Oh coming mom. I got to go" She answered acting as if her mother called.

Lavia left going back in the house avoiding the question. Drake just took a look at Krystal's roof and she wasn't there, but then he heard flapping and once he looked up, he saw something he never thought he would see again. A dragon flying upside down, Krystal's feet and tail were pointed up and head pointed down.

"What's up" She said.

"Hey, how are doing that?" He asked.

"Well it's a trick a taught myself" Krystal said.

He was surprised there was only one dragon besides himself that had known how to do that and she was long gone.

"Want to try, well if you don't get it that's alright I'm the only one that can do it anyway" She said.

"Ok I'll give it a shot, but close your eyes" He said.

"Why?"She asked

"Just do it" Drake told her.

She closed her eyes and when he told her to open them Drake was flying just like her.

"You...really did it, how?" She asked.

"I had a good teacher" Drake answered as he went right side up and sat on the roof.

She did the same and sat on the roof.

"Who?" She asked curious.

"Well she was my best friend, but she died" He said.

"Was she your mother?" She asked.

"Well no, but she kind of acted motherly toward me" Drake said.

"Well I lost my mother a day after I hatched. When my egg was laid a few days before I hatched she wasn't the same my father said she was weaker, sick and when I hatched, the next day she died" Krystal explained.

"...I'm sorry..." He responded sympathetically.

"Don't be because I know she will always be with me" She told him.

"Yeah..." Drake said agreeing.

"Drake, can I ask you something?" She asked curiously.

"What?" He responded.

"Where did you come from?" She asked.

"I'm Ashley's cousin" He answered.

"No, stop the lies, I know your hiding something" She said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Drake replied.

"I know your not a cousin of Ashley or any of the others because Danix Sr. only had two brothers and your not a son of Spyro or Sparix. Sparix only has a son and daughter, Dozer and Proticia and there is no file or information of you anywhere. Not even adoption files, it's like you don't exist Drake, if that's your real name." Krystal said.

"Stalk much, anyway I don't think you get it, I'm Ashley's cousin. Simple as that. That's all you need to know." Drake responded.

"Stop playing games and what's with the spazzing out and talking weird things and kissing Dragoness for no reason. Yeah I saw that, what do you have to say now" Krystal said making Drake back up a bit as she advanced.

"Puberty" Drake said jokingly.

"Drake, enough. I want answers" She said.

"What answers" Drake said laying back being more chill as usual.

"What do you know about the creatures wandering about late at night?" She questioned.

"What creatures?" He said acting like he knew nothing, knowing that Dark Forces only wander the night the same time before sunrise.

"I'm not sure yet, but I will figure you out" She said flying back to her house.

"Wow, she's persistent" Drake thought as he saw her fly off.

She took one look back and glared and Drake just waved. Drake then left inside the house.

He entered the house and bumped into Ashley.

"Sorry Ashley" Drake said apologizing.

"It's fine, I was going to ask you something anyway" Ashley replied.

"Go on" He said making a gesture.

"Alright how do we control our rage?, Danix and I tried asking my father, but he said all he did was think about what he cared about" Ashley continued.

"Well that's it, your father's right and you should make balance within yourself and drink a lot of water" Drake told her.

She then left flying off somewhere in the city.

"What am I doing?" He said as he thought about what was actually happening.

Then he felt a shift as if there was disturbance in everything. Then he saw a vague appearance of a...a city building. He then rubbed his eyes wandering if it was just him. He looked again and saw nothing.

"Something isn't right, maybe it'll be better to take a look around the city" Drake thought.

He walk around and everyone looked fine, until he started to see something weird. It was faint images of what he thought were humans. Danix shook his head then he saw what seemed to be a faint image of Spyro and Cynder, but they were younger.

"No, not again" Drake thought.

Drake started to remember something. Before he actually became a dragon. He saw images just like this then saw what he thought were worlds collapsing on themselves and creating what seemed to be a black hole. Now he knows what it was. That's just it. It's just, how is it he will be able to stop this madness. The madness he could tell no one of. He had to end this himself.

**The Next Night...**

Krystal was laying on the roof of her house calmly on till he Dad, Righteous called her. He was a light neon-like blue scaled dragon with a black underbelly.

"Krystal you got to go to bed. You have school tomorrow" He said like a normal father would.

"Just a few more minutes Dad" She said relaxing.

"Alright, but don't tell me your to tired to go to school tomorrow" He said.

"Ok" She responded.

She lay there, until she spotted someone leaving the house. It was Drake.

"Where is he going?" She whispered.

She soon decided to follow him. As she flew and jumped from tree to tree as they entered the forest away from Warfang, she followed. It was like that until Drake seemed to disappear. She couldn't spot him anymore as she jumped into a tree and poked her head out.

Then out of nowhere there were several howls, snarls and growls, all sounding disgustingly alike. All tracked her scent and she tried to fly away, but their howls disoriented her making she fall out of the sky. They were the creatures of the night, the Dark Forces. She landed on the ground and they surrounded her. Since she gathered her power from her surroundings. The shadows and darkness gave her powers of a Shadow dragon, but one howl made her break her concentration. She then tried to ram them with her horns, but one grabbed her horns with ease and slammed her on the ground making an indent on the ground. She couldn't move she was too weak to the anything, since there howls made her unable to use her powers.

"Ok, brothers let's eat" One said.

Something with a blue-like night vision looked from a far. Then there was a distant howl.

"It's him" Another said as he recognized the howl.

All Krystal saw was a what seemed to be a White fur coated wolf-like creature. She couldn't see much as her vision faded and returned whenever. The White creature fought off all the Dark forces slamming them around. It even ripped the heart out of one of the Dark forces as it used its claws. It slit the neck of another. Slamming bodies, snapping necks, braking ribs, stabbing important organs was the strategy of the creature as all attacked. Everyone of them, which where seven of them, were dead. It howled then Krystal went unconscious.

**Author's Notes: Wow, what just happened? If you have a guess what happened at the end or have any ideas for the story pm me. Until next chapter I'm Ace.**


End file.
